Torn Between
by Joanna-NK
Summary: Just when the last episode of Mai-HiME ends this story starts. It's all about Natsuki and.... Well you'll see the rest if you read this story :D WARNING: YURI! YURI! YURI! Hooray!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone!!! This is my first try writing something… So I am a little anxious…..

Well as I said at the summary it starts after the end of the laste episode…..

Keep in mind that I'll try to maintain the personalities of every character but I think that will be difficult...I might have to change something in the process…So I hope you'll be I little lenient :D

So guys read it and let me know if it is worth continuing it…

**Disclaimer:** I am the Queen of this world! Everything in this world is mine!!! Everything except Mai-HiME! Damn it!! xD

* * *

"So see you around Mai…. And you too brat." Said Natsuki by taping Mikoto's head "Hm!" applied Mikoto with a happy face.

"Come some time for dinner, ne Natsuki?" said Mai while showing her best smile.

"I'll try Mai. But I don't think I will be in the mood after those damned extra classes…"

"Well you know that we can fix your mood if you come…."said Mai with a devilish smile.

"Yeah honestly seeing that brat over there eating my food can make me feel a lot better!" said Natsuki laughing and pointing Mikoto.

"Mou Natsuki! She doesn't do that kind of things, right Mikoto?" Mai looked down on Mikoto's face. Mikoto turned her face to Mai.

"Don't let her come, please Mai. She is mean" Both Mai and Natsuki started laughing.

"Ok I won't come" Said the navy blue with a smirk on her face.

"Ok then let's go Mai" said the black haired kid turning back and heading to the dorms. Mai stood there still staring at Natsuki.

"So Mai, I'll call you when I'm free ok?" she turned to the opposite direction heading to the little path through the Sakura trees.

"Natsuki take care!" said as she was still watching Natsuki walking away.

Natsuki raised her right hand and without turning said "Don't worry about me Mai…Just take care of yourself and that little brat." And then she disappeared at the turn of the path. But she suddenly came back and shouted: " Don't forget Yuuichi! I'm sure you'll have many things to do during the spring break" she said with a smutty smile on her face trying to restrain her laughter.

"Mou Natsuki!!" she shouted back blushing. Then Natsuki vanished once again laughing.

"Really Natsuki, you have changed a lot these few days since the end of the carnival…" whispered Mai with a little smile.

Mikoto came back and shouted. "Mai come on! Let's go back"

"Hai Hai I'm coming" replied Mai sighting.

Natsuki kept walking through the path heading to the gates. She sighted. For the first time she was going to take the bus to Shizuru's apartment… She blushed with the thought of Shizuru sleeping in the next room.

'_I'm sure this would be really awkward…But I really have decided it now, right?_' She pushed those thought out of her mind…_'I'll deal with it when I am there….'_

Her current problem was that she didn't have her precious bike… Her last bike was destroyed during the battle with Shizuru….

'_I'll just have to buy__a new one…. But depending so much to the money I have from my parents is not very good…I have to find a job or else sooner or later I will run out of money… and then goodbye college and goodbye everything…Jeez….that new bike will be the last thing I'll buy!' _

Suddenly someone passed running in front of her and almost bumping at her. Obviously pissed she decided to follow that thing so she left the little path. That 'shadow' stopped in the middle of a glade. When she was close enough she saw who that 'shadow' was. It was Takeda, in his kendo uniform waiting for her to come closer. When Natsuki was few feet away from him spoke with a loud voice trying to look perfectly composed.

"Kuga Natsuki! I'm here to tell you my feelings!"

Natsuki blushed…although she already knew his feelings about her, she was a little afraid. She hurt him a lot by ignoring him so many times and saying to stay away from her not only about her certain destiny….but also she couldn't feel something for him… She sighted.

"Look Takeda, about that….. I'm really sorry about all those times you tried…. And I think it is very noble of you to keep trying…But… I'm really sorry….I have to answer someone's else feeling right now….Someone that I kept hurting for years…I'm really sorry…."

The navy blue looked down at the ground. Takeda was seemed lost but then he smiled.

"That 'someone' must be really lucky now huh?" Natsuki raised her head and looked at him.

"Well Kuga keep in mind this: Try to be with the one that will make your heart burst just seeing him from distance….not just from pity… I couldn't do that myself but I hope you to accomplish this." Takeda turned his back to Natsuki and he walked away. She couldn't say anything to him but she shouted

Natsuki grew pale. _'Pity?' '__**Someone that I kept hurting for years**__… What the hell!? Do I really feel pity for Shizuru!? That's why I want to accept her feeling now? I indeed said these things at the carnival that I don't love her the way she does….but around her I-I fee-'_

"Fujino can wait you know…. A voiced sounded and Natsuki turned to saw a certain red haired leaning back to a tree with her arm crossed to her chest.

"What the hell Nao! You scared me!" the other girl laughed. "And what was that you said?" a confused exprecion appeared on Natsuki's face."

"You should have paid attention puppy!" she said with a smirk in her face.

"Yeah yeah whatever…So what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" The navy blue chuckled and she went to the same tree as Nao and leaned back at the other side of the tree.

"Well who knows? Maybe I was stalking you…"

"Whaaat? Really?" Natsuki choked.

"Ha ha you've become very easy to fool puppy." As she said that Nao walked stopping in front of Natsuki.

"Baka! But you have left early from the karaoke. What are you doing here?" asked Natsuki suspicious.

"Well I forgot my cell phone and I came back to take it….And as I was leaving I saw that idiot Takeda and then you following him and I thought that you two will make a great show….But I didn't expect you to blush like that….I can admit it that was really kawaiii! Now I know why Fujino always teasing you…I might start doing that myself" Nao started laughing.

Natsuki now red in her face turned her head not looking at Nao.

"Oh come on puppy look at me!" she placed her hand at Natsuki's cheek and turned her head.

"So warm…" whispered Nao and her cheek painted red.

"O-Oi, N-Nao what are…" Nao placed her finger at Natsuki's lips.

"Shh you don't have to say anything… I just want to properly apologize for all I've done to you during the carnival…and for you apartment an- and I want to say thanks for saving my life back there….when Fujino was going to kill me…" Nao began caressing Natsuki's cheek who her face become even more red. Nao leaned forward and reached Natsuki's ear.

"Will you forgive me? Nao said with a seductive tone.

"B-Baka! You didn't have to apologize for anything….We were all in a messed up situation…I-I don't blame you for anything!" said Natsuki trying to calm herself.

'_She is far to close and I haven't get used to that kind of things yet! Is this really what friends do?'_Her thoughts was interrupt by Nao's words.

"Good. Then I have something else….although this could result to that naginata Fujino go berserker but…..I can't hold it…"

They were face to face now and Nao put both hands on Natsuki's head. She then pushed her body to Natsuki's and targeted her lips. She moved upward to reach the tallest girl lips. Natsuki was startled.

"Wai- Nao s-stop…" She tried to push her away but her strength was drained away…Her mind blanked unable to think anything… She would only hear her heart pounding hard against her chest…Her eyes started to close slowly. Then their lips met. Natsuki felt Nao's tongue infiltrate her mouth and then the endless dance between their tongues began.

Moments later Nao lowered one hand to Natsuki's waist and put slowly the other under Natsuki's shirt. Natsuki broke the kiss with the little strength she had and said panting.

"N-No d-on't Nao." Nao smiled at her and decided to remove her hand. But she grabbed Natsuki's waist and captured her lips once again.

Nao broke the kiss this time when the need for air was great and she burred her face at Natsuki's neck and hugged Natsuki. The navy blue after realizing what just happened, broke the silence.

"Nao….Wh…Why are you doing this?" _'Why do you put my heart in this mess? Now that I decide to answer Shizuru's feelings….' __**'**_**not just from pity' **Takeda words repeated in her mind.

'_It's not just pity damn it! I-I l- LOVE Shizuru!'_

Nao interrupt her thoughts as she reached Natsuki's ear and whispered.

"Isn't it obvious puppy? Because I-" Nao paused and a blush raised to her cheeks. "Because I love you! There I said it!" she said and she pulled herself to face Natsuki.

"Lo- love me? B-But how?" stuttered Natsuki. Nao closed her eyes and lifted her shoulders.

"I don't really know myself. Since the time you protected me I guess….I-I just felt differed around you." She opened her eyes and looked at Natsuki. Both emerald eyes looking deep inside each other.

"Puppy, the only thing I know is that I want you to be mine."

"Nao…." Natsuki tried to speak but she was interrupt.

"You don't need to rush it…Please think about it…." Natsuki moved forward and hugged Nao while tears were dropping from her eyes.

"Nao I-"

"Ara, Natsuki?"

* * *

So this is the first chapter....I hope you like it! R&R and tell me if it worth updating....

**Omake**

_'Cornered by Shizuru with her element in her hands and behind her fans of ShizNat'_

**_Shizuru: Change this story now!_**

**_Me: Wh-what? Shizuru calm down it's just a story.._**

**_ShizNat fans: We don't care change this story!! We want Nao 1km away from Natsuki!_**

**_Shizuru: You heard the crowed....Kiyohime._**

_'kiyohime appears behind Shizuru'_

**_Me: W-wait!! No I will not change the story one bit! But I have something intresting for you...'_**

**_Shizuru: Ok speak quickly!_**

**_Me: I am the author so whatever I write comes to life right?_**

**_Shizuru: Yeah....Your point?_**

**_Me: You have two choices.... I can either bring here in front of you a tied-up Nao to beat her up or a complete naked Natsuki._** _'Evil grin'_

**_Shizuru: Ara. That's interesting....._** _'Shizuru approached me and whispered in my ear'_

**_Me: Ha ha ha. That's what I like about you Shizuru always creative :) Ok I shall do it._**

**_A bed appeared out of nowhere and Natsuki was on it, naked and tied up with pink fluffy handcuffs._**

**_Shizuru: _**_'nosebleed'_

**_Natsuki: Hey what the hell is happening?!? _**

**_Shizuru:_**_ 'jumps to the bed above Natsuki'_

**_Natsuki: SHIZ- Oh crap....HELP ME!!!_**

**_Fans:_**_ 'pulls out the cameras'_

**_Me: He he. _****_Have fun you too..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello everyone! Here is the 2nd chapter and sorry if I made you wait.

I'll have to apologize for any kind of mistake I made at the first chapter and I am sure I'll have and to this chapter too….I hope you understand cause English is not my native language.

(ok in the first I even forgot some words. I am just **_STUPID._**) **xD**

This chapter is slight longer. I hope you like it.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_"Nao I-"_

_"Ara, Natsuki?" _

* * *

The two girls violently backed away causing Natsuki to hit her head at the tree and Nao falling down.

"Oww" groaned Natsuki rubbing her head with her hand.

"Natsuki are you here?" Shizuru's voice sounded from distance.

"She hasn't seen us yet" said Natsuki falling down. The hit was too strong. Nao got up and run to her.

"Are you ok?" She checked Natsuki's head for any bleeding.

"I-I'm okay." She managed to say but she wasn't. "Nao just leave…. If Shizuru see us, you are screwed for sure." Natsuki felt some parts of her body becoming numb.

"NO! Natsuki are you out of your mind? I'm not going to leave you here! Do you think I care about her? I'm not afraid of her! Even if she pissed off I don't care! The hit was strong I must take you to the hospital!" Nao tried to lift her but Natsuki pushed her away with all the strength she had.

"Nao it's not that you are afraid of her but just leave! Please!" Tears started falling from Natsuki's eyes. Nao's eyes looked painful.

"Just go…" Natsuki plead her. With one last look she turned away and started running with tears in her eyes. Natsuki closed her eyes. She felt her whole body going numb.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki cried loudly and as she was passing out she saw the brunette coming toward her.

_'Voices…I can here voices….Who is here? Where am I? Who am I?' _ Realization strike Natsuki. She remembered hitting her head when she was Nao….. _'Oh my God Nao! What happened?' _She tried to open her eyes but it was hard. Her head felt heavy.

"Is Natsuki gonna die?" Natsuki heard the voice of that annoying little brat.

"Whose gonna die!?" Natsuki suddenly yelled and forced herself up opening her eyes. That wasn't a very good thinking. Her vision blurred and she fall back to her pillow.

"Natsuki!" Mai panicked. "Mikoto go call a nurse quickly!"

"No Mai…I'm aright…" said Natsuki grabbing her hopping that this we'll send the pain away.

"It's obvious that your head still hurts… I'll go to a nurse to give me a painkiller for you." She walked out of the room and closed her door behind her.

Natsuki looked around and examined the room she was in. Everywhere dominated only one color: White. The room had one more bed. Hopefully no other patient was there except her. She looked at her right. Upon a desk there was a vase with one single pink flower. _'That must be Shizuru's….No mistake...' _A smile formed at Natsuki's lips. But it disappeared immediately. _'Where is Shizuru?'_Then navy blue looked at the black haired girl were she was sitting on a chair at her left. She had her eyes on Natsuki all the time.

"What?" said Natsuki as she was start getting annoyed.

"Shizuru told us to watch you!" Mikoto crossed her arms and looked with a more intense gaze. Slightly shocked by the simpleminded girl answer she spoke.

"You know, I don't think you understood what she told you Mikoto…Anyway…Um… wh-where is she now?" The door opened and Mai caught Mikoto's attention.

"If you are looking for Kaichou-san she had some business to take care of, so she called us to come and look over you. Here." She extended her hand and giving Natsuki the pill. She took it and swallowed without water. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before and now with the painkiller she should feel no pain in a while. The navy blue looked Mai.

"So is it something serious?" She touched the back of her head where her fingers found a bump.

"No, no Natsuki don't worry…You are just fine…Well I am going back outside to call the doctor to see you and I am sure he let us leave." As she headed for the door Natsuki stopped her.

"Wait Mai! Um....How long have I been here?" _'I can't be here too long…' _She thought. Mai put her finger at her cheek trying to think.

"Hmm… About a day and if I am correct….We are here only for two hours….Shizuru-san was here all the time…" she turned and left once again from the room _'Shizuru was here all the time huh?' _She felt a little blush rose to her cheeks but she quickly hide it and she looked to the clear sky from the window.

The doctor only said to be careful with her head for a couple of days and she got discharged. They were out of the hospital. The sun was setting giving the sky a light orange color.

"Um Mai what am I going to do now? Did Shizuru said anything?" Mai smiled to her.

"She said to me that if you wake up I should call her immediately. So I called her when I went to get you the painkiller and she said to me if you leave the hospital you can go to you little love nest and wait for her." A chuckle left Mai's lips and Natsuki's face become red in no time. Mai laughed.

"Ok ok don't kill yourself blushing… I was just kidding." She continued laughing and Natsuki face was now red from anger

"Oh go fuck Mai!" Mai ignored that and still laughing turned toward the little black haired girl.

"Mikoto how about going somewhere out to eat tonight?" Mikoto's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Mai!" she happily jumped at Mai making the usually childish hug of her and burring her face at the older girl's chest. Mai turned to Natsuki.

"Well Natsuki, how about it? Do you want to come too?"

"Sorry Mai…But I am not really hungry right now." She applied but she was lying…She was pretty hungry but right now she wanted to see Shizuru as quickly as possible. _'I h-have to clear my feelings.' _She thought. Mai gave her a wide smile like she had understood her thoughts.

"Ok then Natsuki… You should hurry and go to Shizuru's apartment…It's getting dark….And this time take better care of you….I don't want to find you again at the hospital…" And as she said those words she left alongside with Mikoto.

"Yeah yeah…" said Natsuki and left.

The apartment was about 10 minutes from the hospital. She walked through the roads looking to the sky where that orange color still lingered, while hundreds of thoughts were passing through her mind.

She could remember Shizuru's telling her that she loves her. Then her mind brought back the tasteful lips of Nao and her sweet sent. She remembered and the time when she kissed Shizuru at the church. It was all so painful. She couldn't handle it. She still didn't exactly what being in love means but all of these happening now....Love really is a pain she thought.

She had arrived out of the building without realizing it with all those thoughts in her mind. She went by the stairs to the second floor were Shizuru's new apartment was. She bought it because she wanted to live near her collage now that she graduate. She opened the door with the keys Shizuru gave to her. She walked in and examine it her new home. (Well until her apartment were fixed by the damages.) Shizuru had already had all of the furniture in it. She ensconced herself to the couch that was at her right. She decided to lie down and wait for Shizuru. Once again the thoughts of love consumed her. She closed her eyes. _'What should I do know? Shizuru loves me…Nao loves me…Who do I love?' _All the thoughts tired her head and without much effort she fell asleep.

After 10 minutes or so the door opened revealing the ex-kaichou. She entered the room without noticing Natsuki at the couch and she closed the door. As she turned she saw the navy blue sleeping on the couch. She approached her but Natsuki didn't wake up. The brunette leaned forward to reach Natsuki's ear.

"Na-tsu-ki" She whispered with a sweet voice. A small moan left Natsuki's mouth as the hot air from Shizuru's mouth caressed her ear but she didn't wake up. Shizuru hearing that small moan unexpectedly blushed. Then an irresistible desire to kiss Natsuki came to her mind.

_'No Shizuru No! Just calm down…'_ she tried to calm herself. '_But she really is cute when she sleeps.' _She pulled herself at an armchair and stayed there to watch her love sleeping.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. She pulled her self up. Her head was hurting a little at the area where the bump was. She then felt hungry and heard her stomach rumble.

"Ara, is my Natsuki hungry?" the brunette said as she was watching her from the armchair. Natsuki surprised turned to the direction she heard the voice.

"Wha- Shizuru! When did you come?"

"Hmm let's see about half an hour ago…." She said with a playful tone in her voice and a wonderful smile on her face.

"And why didn't you wake me up?'' Natsuki demanded.

"Ikezu…It was just that you were more cute than usual so I couldn't bring myself to wake you…" Natsuki immediately blushed with Shizuru words.

"B-Baka!" She said and turned to the other side for Shizuru not be able to see her face.

"Ara, now you are even cuter!" Shizuru started giggling and Natsuki's face became even redder.

"I'm going to sleep." Said Natsuki suddenly, lifting herself up from the couch.

"Don't be silly Natsuki. You are still hungry. Go take a bath and I will make supper for you." Shizuru rose from the armchair and headed for the kitchen.

Natsuki after finding the bag with her clothes that Shizuru had taken from her apartment the previous day, she headed to the small hallway with the doors. There were only two doors. She opened the first one and found the bathroom.

After finishing with her bath Natsuki now wearing a light shirt and shorts as her pajamas, she went to the little table were Shizuru was waiting for her who also had change into her casual clothes. They started to eat dinner in silence. But after a while Shizuru broke the silence.

"So how my Natsuki is feeling? Is her head still hurts?"

"No, Not really….This pain is nothing now…"

"Oh I'm happy to know that" she said with a bright smile in her face.

They continue eating. Natsuki tried a lot of times to say something but at the end she didn't said anything. She sometimes looking at Shizuru's beautiful crimson eyes was making her feeling embarrassed.

After they finished their supper, they cleaned the table still in silence. Although that would be good for Natsuki because she was avoiding Shizuru's teasing. But now she wanted more than anything to hear he voices. When they were at the kitchen Natsuki tried to speak.

"Um…Shizuru….th-thanks a lot for l-looking after me yesterday." As she was saying those words a little blush painted her cheeks.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't have to thank me…But you know I was really scared when I found you unconscious. What happened to my Natsuki? Did anyone hit you?" Shizuru said with a worried look. Ignoring the question Natsuki asked.

" H-How did you know that I was there?"

"After I finished my last jobs as kaichou I was about to leave when I found Masashi-kun coming toward the school and from his expression I understood that he had meet you and ask him if he saw you. He told me that he saw you last time at a glade so I came looking for you."

"Oh so that how you came…We-" Natsuki was interrupt by Shizuru.

"Will you tell me who did that to you?" her expression was cold. Just like the look she had at the Carnival.

"N-No one did it…I did myself. I-It was an accident…" stammered Natsuki. Shizuru's cold expression immediately changed to a smile.

"Ara, my Natsuki must be careful and not so reckless."

"Yeah yeah Shizuru I'll be careful…" said Natsuki and turned to see the clock on the wall.

"Well it's late Shizuru….How about we go to sleep?" asked with a soft tone.

"Alright Natsuki…Let's go." The two girls head toward the little hallway before reaching the second door Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru? Where do I sleep?" asked the girl as she was seeing that only room.

"Is Natsuki silly? To this room of course." She opened the door and Natsuki's eyes widened in sock.

"O-one bed?!?" yelled as she was looking at a double-bed. Shizuru with a smutty smile pushed Natsuki inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

So this is the second chapter guys I hope you like it! Review and tell me you opinion!

**Omake.**

**Natsuki: You wrote this right? Why one bed you bitch!?**

**Me: Sorry Natsuki this was Shizuru doing…She have a lot of independence in this story you know…**

**Natsuki: You liar! DURAN! **_'Duran appears beside Natsuki'_

**Me: You don't really want to do this, trust me….**

**Natsuki: What do you think I'm afraid? DURAN LOAD SILVER CARTRIDGE! FI-**

**Me: 'Duran disappears giving his place to 10 Shizuru.'**

**Natsuki: WHAT THE FUCK!?!? **Starts running.

**Me: Oh no you don't. 'Natsuki's clothes slips from her body' **

**Natsuki: Ugh…**

**10 Shizuru: 'droooooool' '**_run toward Natsuki surrounding her'_

**Natsuki: OK OK I'M SORRY!!! Please make them disappear!!**

**Me: Sorry….Remember about Shizuru's independence? I can't make them disappear now…it's too late….**

**Natsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone... 'hides behind a wall' ok before shooting me down because I was late I want to apologize.... I'm awful I know that....But you have to blame the stupid classes!

And I probably update from now on after 6 days at least.... 'starts running!!'

Gomen everyone!! And I didn't have time to answered to your reviews Gomen again…But I was really happy that you reviewed.

Well here is the 3 chapter.... But before anything else i want to say a BIG-HUGE-THANKS to non other but Major Mike Powell III for his help by correcting this chapter… ( You all know I am complete useless…)

So go on and read the new chapter!!

**Disclaimer: Mai-HiME is not mine.....**_ 'sob' 'sob'_

* * *

'_What the heck am I going to do now?!__?'_ Natsuki started to tremble like a leaf and her face went red. She tried to form a proper sentence in her mind to say.

"U-Um Sh-Shizuru? I-I can sleep o-on the c-couch, you know?" As she turned to open the door and leave the room, Shizuru grabbed her hand.

"Ara, is my Natsuki embarrassed? Or perhaps afraid of something?" As she said the word 'afraid', Natsuki saw a flicker of pain in her crimson eyes..

'_Damn it! Even now all I care about is myself! I can't see that whatever I do in the end I hurt her! FUCK!!__ Just find something to say damn you!!' _she mentally slapped herself to keep calm and think clearly.

"N-No! Why should I be afraid? It's just…. your privacy! I can't just barge in like that,"_ 'Right! Well done, you saved it!' _Shizuru smiled upon hearing this.

"Don't be silly Natsuki…Don't overthink things…And anyway, you should already know that if it's you, you can invade my privacy whenever you want," she gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life and then headed for the bed. Natsuki stood there, watching the now empty space where Shizuru was.

'_Why?'_ tears began to flow from her eyes. _'Why? WHY? With only a few words from her mouth I feel so…so loved!' _Natsuki placed her hand on her heart. _'It hurts… It hurts so much…'_

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" Shizuru's voice sounded worried as she turned around and saw Natsuki.

When she felt Shizuru coming she raised her head and her emerald eyes met the crimson orbs of the brunette.

'_**Try to be with the one that will make your heart burst.' **_Takeda's words came to her mind. Shizuru, seeing tears running down Natsuki's cheeks, felt pain in her heart.

"Natsuki why ar-" she stopped her phrase there as she choked, trying to hold her own tears at bay. She took a deep breath and spoke up again. "I-If it is about the bed, I- I'll go and sle-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Natsuki yelled and she fell to her knees.

She immediately regretted yelling at Shizuru. She crawled forward and tightly embraced her. Slightly surprised, Shizuru almost lost her balance. She looked down at the navy-blue haired biker. She fell to her knees too and embraced Natsuki with all the love she could muster. Natsuki buried her face in Shizuru's neck.

'_Her scent is something I'd never believe this little world has...' _Neither Natsuki nor Shizuru wanted to break their embrace.

Moments later, Natsuki leaned back to face Shizuru. She looked deep in her crimson eyes. Raising her hand, she cupped Shizuru's cheek. _'So warm...' _Then the brunette's lips caught Natsuki's attention.

Those luscious lips she had once tasted...and wanted to taste again, more than anything else in the world.

She started to slowly lean in towards Shizuru's face...until the image of a certain red haired girl appeared in her mind.

"_**Because I love you!" **_Nao's words repeated in her mind. She stopped.

Tears were falling from her eyes again. She looked down at her lap, her hand slipping down to Shizuru's shoulder. The ex-kaichou took Natsuki's hand off her shoulder with both hands. Natsuki raised her head and saw that a warm smile had taken away the confused expression Shizuru had.

"Let's go to sleep Natsuki," she said and rose from the floor, pulling Natsuki up with her. They both headed to the bed. Shizuru didn't let go Natsuki's hand even when they lied down. She looked at Natsuki.

"Goodnight Natsuki." And she placed a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki's cheeks flushed and with her free hand, she wiped away the tears she had in her eyes.

"G'night Shizuru'' And then they both fell asleep, still holding each others hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

A few beams of sunlight entered the room through the window.

Shizuru lifted her right hand to cover her eyes. After few moments, she realized that something was on her left side. She looked...and her heart skipped a beat. There lied Natsuki, cuddled up to her, holding her tight. Although she was sleeping, she had a light blush on her cheeks. Shizuru blushed too. Suddenly, Natsuki parted her lips.

"Shizuru...please…" the bluenette said and clung to Shizuru tightly. She was startled.

'_I__-__Is she dreaming of me?' _She paused. She looked the face of the younger girl...Her one and only love. _'I-I c-can't hold it anymore.' _She leaned forward reaching Natsuki's lips.

'_Sorry...my Natsuki' _and she kissed those lips she craved the most.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The wind was blowing in __through the window, ruffling her hair, hot lips wandering around her neck, strange sensations taking over her body and a constant blush in her cheeks._

_S__he was sitting on__Shizuru's lap inside the Student Council room. _

_Soft moans were leaving her mouth as Shizuru sucked and nibbled her neck. Suddenly__ and without warning, Shizuru got up with Natsuki in her arms and placed her on the desk. Shizuru opened the biker's legs and crawled between them, pressing Natsuki's crotch with her knee. Natsuki gasped. Shizuru leaned forward and started to raise the blouse of the younger girl._

"_Shizuru don't...! N-not here...!" Shizuru's radiant smile made her forget what she just said. The brunette leaned forward and claimed Natsuki's lips, putting more force to her knee. Natsuki's moans grew louder. Then, Shizuru nibbled Natsuki's bottom lip and Natsuki opened her mouth letting the eager tongue of the brunette enter her mouth, tasting every part of her. _

_Natsuki's clothes disappeared__ and Shizuru's hands started roaming over Natsuki's body; Her left hand settled on Natsuki's perfectly-shaped breast, giving it so much attention that it gave Natsuki a heavenly feeling. Without breaking the kiss, Shizuru moved her free hand downward and slipped one finger into Natsuki's slit. Natsuki screamed at the sudden sensation. _

_As Shizuru be__gan thrusting, Natsuki tossed her head behind and her hands clung onto Shizuru for dear life. The crimson-eyed brunette placed a small kiss on her chin and she started working on her neck again, entering Natsuki's slit with a second finger, thrusting and thrusting again without stopping...Natsuki felt her climax coming. _

"_Almost there...! Shizuru...!"_

_The door opened wide reviling __a red haired girl. Shizuru stopped and Natsuki almost cried out because she was so close._

"_Having all the fun alone, eh Fujino? Why don't you just disappear?" With a wave of her hand, Shizuru disappeared._

"_W-what happened?! Where's Shizuru?!" Natsuki panicked._

"_Don't worry puppy…you don't need her…You have ME now," Nao approached the desk were Natsuki lay naked. She leaned over her and gave her a full-mouth kiss. Moments later as Nao broke the kiss she spoke._

"_You will not need her again if you love me...Do you love me, puppy?"_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

With a loud smack, Natsuki fell to the floor; Her whole body aching. As she scrambled to her feet, she remembered that she was in Shizuru's room.

"Shizuru?" she looked around and saw the room completely empty. She got up and went outside the room. She wandered around and she realized that she was home alone. At the little table in the living room, she saw a piece of paper. She picked it up. She recognized the elegant handwriting of the brunette she slept next to that night.

_Natsuki._

_I had some business to take care of and left early. It was too early to wake you up so I let you sleep. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want to eat. Just call me if you want me anything, ne?_

_I'll see you in the afternoon. Take care, my Natsuki._

She sighted.

'_I wanted to see her even for a second before she left...'_ She walked toward the kitchen to eat her breakfast, as she was feeling hungry. She settled down and started to eat.

"What was that dream...?" She remembered all the details. She immediately blushed. "Really, what's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I have to clear things up…Because if this thing continues it will drive me crazy….I was ready to kiss Shizuru yesterday but…Mou!!" She rubbed her head and stood up when she finished eating.

The navy-blue haired girl wondered what she would do that day until Shizuru came back. It was Sunday after all…

Unable to think up something good, she walked toward the couch and made herself comfortable as she grabbed the remote. She kept changing channels without really watching anything. After some minutes she heard her cell phone ringing. She got up and went over to her bag to answer. She saw the caller I.D and saw Mai's name. She answered.

"Oh, hey there, Mai."

"_Hello Natsuki. How are you?"_

"I'm fine…Just a little bored…"

"_Why? Isn't Fujino-san__ there with you?"_

"No…she left earlier…So I don't have anything to do…"

"_Good__, then…Do you want to come over?"_

"Sure, no problem….But the brat backed away that easily? She said she didn't want me to come over," a smirked appeared on her face.

"_Not really__. She decided to spend every Sunday with her Ane-ue, and I haven't told her that you'll come."_

"Ah, nice. We'll have some peace and quiet...okay, wait for me Mai. I'll come over in an hour."

"_Okay Natsuki, I'll be waiting__,"_ and she hung up.

"I should hurry," Natsuki said and she started moving.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she was done, she went to Shizuru's room where her clothes were and picked up her favourite jeans and blue shirt to wear.

Half an hour had passed when Natsuki closed the door of the apartment behind her. She went down the stairs and left the building. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"_Ara, has my Natsuki w__oken up?"_

"Yeah Shizuru, a lot time ago. You know you should have woken me up when you left…"

"_Don't be silly Natsuki__, it was too early. And besides I couldn't possibly wake you up when you had such an adorable expression on your face while you were sleeping,_" Shizuru giggled and Natsuki blushed immediately with the older girl's comment.

"I-I guess I was...well, having a good dream…Anyway I called to tell you that I was coming over to Mai's."

"_Oh good__. You can stay all day with Mai-chan. I probably won't finish until tonight. We willl eat dinner together, right?"_

"Yeah, of course. By the way, what's these business you have? It's Sunday you know…Don't over tire your self…"

"_Ara__! My Natsuki is worried about me! I'm so happy!"_ Shizuru giggled and made Natsuki blush again.

"Oi Shizuru, don't laugh!"

"_Okay__, okay…It's family business so it doesn't matter what day of the week it is. Don't worry…"_

"U-um S-Shizuru?"

"_Hai?"_

"D-do you w-want t-to see a m-movie t-together at home tonight?" stammered Natsuki with an increasing blush on her cheek

"_Ara, I can feel Natsuki blushing through the phone__,"_ Natsuki's face turned crimson.

"B-Baka!"

"_I don't mind seeing a movie with you Natsuki."_

"Okay then, you'll pick the movie!"

"_Hai.__ Then, it's a date."_

"W-WHAT?!"

"_Ara, __did Natsuki change her mind?"_ She began sobbing in a fake tone that always worked on Natsuki.

"No! Okay! I-It's a d-date…"

"_Then I'll wait for tonight__, my Na-tsu-ki." _Shizuru's tone became sweet and cheerful again in a heartbeat.

"M-me too Shizuru…" She hung up. '_Gods. that woman…'_ she thought.

The biker girl had reached the bus stop in no time while speaking to Shizuru. The bus came to take her to Fuuka Gakuen. The ride was quiet. Once she reached her destination, Natsuki began to walk to the dorms. The campus was completely empty, so she arrived at the dorms without any problem. She walked to the third floor where Mai's room was. She moved to the door but before she knocked, she saw the door on her left open.

"I'm going now Aoi," the younger girl turned and saw the navy-blue haired biker with her hand raised to the door, looking at her with wide open eyes.

"Okay Nao-chan! Be careful!" Aoi's voice sounded distant. Nao closed the door behind her. She walked toward Natsuki with a mischievous smile.

"Hello, puppy."

"H-hello N-Nao… U-Um h-how are y-you?"

"Don't worry about me… What happened after you send me away that time at the glare?" Nao kept steadily approaching Natsuki.

"U-um Sh-Shizuru found me and t-took me to the h-hospital…I-It wasn't something serious, r-really…" Nao reached Natsuki and she gently grabbed her raised hand and pulled it away from Mai's door. She leaned forward and reached the older girl's ear without letting go her hand.

"But you know...I was really worried about you…" She said with a husky voice. Natsuki backed away and slammed her back to the wall behind her when the hot air caressed her ear.

'_If I let this continue...I'll...I'm going to lose it!'_

"What's the matter, puppy?" Nao pushed her body to Natsuki's.

"M-Mai is waiting for m-me!" she squealed and turned to look at Mai's door to avoid Nao's gaze.

"She can wait a couple more minutes..." She leaned and captured Natsuki's lips by force.

Soon Natsuki's mind blanked again like it happened last time and she stopped struggling. She started kissing back and their tongues battled for dominance. But Natsuki didn't take so long to regain conciousness again. Images of Shizuru filled her mind.

'_I-I stopped __before I kissed Shizuru last night...and now what? I'm kissing Nao back…What's wrong with me?! I-I don't love Nao...! R-Right? I-I love….' _Natsuki struggled again and pushed Nao away from her.

"N-no! Nao I- " her words were interrupted by a door opening. Mai appeared on the door and looked around. When she saw the two of them so close her expression turned serious. Her cheeks painted red, Natsuki stepped away from Nao and walked toward Mai. Nao stood in the same position.

"I thought I heard your voice Natsuki…So what are you doing? And you, Nao?" Mai asked.

"Nothing really…I'm just going to the hospital for my mother. See ya," and without facing them she walked down the stairs. Mai looked at Natsuki, whose face was still red. She grabbed her and dragged her to her room.

"O-Oi Mai! Calm down!" the orange-haired girl ignored her and when they reached her room, Mai threw Natsuki on one of the beds. Natsuki turned around and looked at her. Mai sat down on the bed beside her.

"Now, explain," She said and crossed her arms over her ample chest. Natsuki's emerald eyes met Mai's and a light blush appeared again on her cheeks. She lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered.

"What happened between you and Nao? I thought you were going to answer Shizuru's feelings…Or am I mistaken?"

"I don't really know anymore, Mai…" A tear traveled down her cheek.

"Yare yare…Well, if you want to talk, you can talk to me…We are friends, aren't we?" she said and she lied down close enough to Natsuki and joined her in watching the ceiling.

"Thanks Mai…" she wiped her tears away and started telling her what happened between her and Nao at the glare, how she tried to kiss Shizuru yesterday and about today's events. Once she finished, she looked at Mai's face next to her. When the girl felt Natsuki's gaze she turned to face her and looked deep in the other girl's emerald eyes.

"I can't really do anything to help you Natsuki…This is a choice you have to take alone. Just think about who you truly love, and you'll find the right answer."

"I-It's not that easy…Look I know deep inside me t-that I l-love Shizuru…But those two times when Nao kissed me it f-felt…Even if I felt nothing for Nao before, when she confessed me something stirred inside of me…I can't really explain it…"

"You are really torn between them?"

"Y-yeah I g-guess so…"

"Oh poor puppy…"

"Don't call me puppy!" Natsuki glared at Mai.

"Ah gomen! Only _your_ Nao-chan calls you that way," She said and chuckled.

"Teme!!" She launced her self at Mai and grabbed a pillow. "You're going down." And start hitting Mai with the pillow. The busty redhead didn't stop laughing. She grabbed a pillow too and started hitting back. Both girls laughed their hearts out.

"Okay okay! I give up! Stop!" Mai said laughing. After so many hits, her arms ached.

"Serves you right," the navy-blue haired girl replied and dropped the pillow. She didn't give it too much thought when she rested atop of Mai, with her head on the girl's breasts, like Mikoto always did.

"Ne, Mai? Can I stay here for tonight?" she said with a childish tone. Mai looked at her with a serious expression but then a grin appeared on her face.

"Eh what's that Kuga Natsuki? Two girls aren't enough for you? You want ME, too?" she said and a chuckle left her mouth. "Then give me a kiss!!" and she leaned towards Natsuki's face. The other girl immediately blushed and rose from her position.

"Now you are done for." And she grabbed the pillow and started hitting Mai again and again.

After a lot of hits to the still laughing Mai, Natsuki decided that it was enough punishment. She stopped and lied down beside her like before. Mai wiped away the tears that came out by the laughter from her eyes.

"Anyway Natsuki, no. You can't stay here MUST go home and have that date with Shizuru-san. Don't avoid her. You'll have to face her sooner or later."

"But Mai-"

"No buts!" Mai cut her off. "You'll go, and find out what she really means to you!" They sat there in silence for few minutes, each girl with their own thoughts. After a while Natsuki's stomach growled. Mai laughed and rose from the bed.

"You should have told me that you're hungry. Oh! Look at the time. It's lunch time. I'll go make something okay? Wait here." And she headed for the kitchen.

"Okay…" Having nothing to do, Natsuki grabbed the pillow and placed it under her head. So many thoughts consumed her. But then a certain thought took all her attention.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Shizuru's number.

"Hey Shizuru…Do I interrupt you or anything?"

"_Ara__, no, not really my Natsuki. Hearing your voice just makes me happy,"_ Natsuki blushed at Shizuru's comment. _"So why the phone call? Did anything happen?"_

"U-um no nothing happened….I j-just w-wanted...Eh what time will you come back?"

"_Around 10 o'clock…__ Why is Natsuki asking?"_

"U-Um, eh, nothing! I just wanted to know what time I'll see you…Bye, then" and she quickly hung up, leaving a confused Shizuru on the other side.

She turned to the kitchen and said:

"Mai, I want your help!!!"

* * *

So that was the third chapter….I hope you all like it…. Please review to tell me your opinion….Your reviews will really help me continue.

Ok until next time… Bye bye ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! I'm late again...Sorry :'(

But i hope you'll forgive me when you'll read this chapter :D L-E-M-O-N xD

Haha anyway thanks a lot for the reviews they really help me continue. :D

So without any further delay....The 4 chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME :''''(

* * *

Both girls started eating discussing their new operation…

"So do you know what kind of movie you'll see?" asked the busty orange-haired girl.

"Not really….I told Shizuru to pick, so…Knowing Shizuru, it will probably be a romance or something…But she might pick something to match my likes," the navy-blue-haired girl sighed.

"Hmm…Well, we'll go for the romance. So! We need candles," Natsuki choked on her food and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"C-Candles!? What the heck? I-I thought only making the food would be enough!"

"It's a date isn't it? So, why don't make it a little more romantic?" Natuski looked at her plate in silence. Mai rose from the table, taking her dish to the kitchen. Natsuki did the same and she went ahead and sat at the bed hugging her legs and burying her face in her knees. Shortly after, Mai followed her and sat on the bed too, leaning back on Natsuki.

"You know, it won't be that easy tonight, Mai…" the biker said in a low whisper, but it was loud enough for Mai to hear it.

"Look, Natsuki. We already talked about this. You're doing this to find out your feelings. We agreed to go on date with Nao, too, right? So, when you are with one, don't think about the other at all. Just focus on how you feel."

"That isn't the only problem Mai..." a light blush painted her cheeks red. "T-tonight, Shizuru…S-She may-" Several knocks at the door stopped Natsuki and made the both of them look at the door. Mai rose from the bed and went over the door. She opened it...and stood there, looking.

Natsuki tried to peep to see who was at the door when she heard Mai speaking.

"Oh, Nao-chan. Can I help you with something?" Natuski froze. Her first thought was _'RUN!'_...but the girl would obviously see her, so she decided to stay put.

"Is Natsuki still here? I want to talk to her about something," said the red-head with a calm and determined voice. Natsuki wished with all her strength for Mai to say that she left. She didn't have the courage to face her now…

This day was for Shizuru. Meeting with both girls in the same day...was just too much for her.

"Yeah, she's still here. Wait here if you please," Mai closed the door enough for Nao not to be able to see or hear anything. She ran to the bedroom and found a shocked Natsuki looking at her. Then she whispered with a strict voice...

"Why did you do this?! I-I can't face her yet!!" her emerald eyes showed fear.

"Eh, what's that? Are you afraid? The Natsuki I knew wasn't afraid of anything," she said and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I-I guess that Natsuki died a lot time ago…" the "current" Natsuki said and sighted. "Okay! I'll go...but prepare for a painful death," Mai chuckled.

"And why should I do that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I-If something happens, I WILL tell Shizuru that it's YOUR fault I lost my virginity!" Mai gulped.

"V-V-Virginity?!" Her eyes widened with shock. "I don't believe Nao wou-" Mai stopped. She looked Natsuki from head to toe and she started laughing. "Haha! I KNEW you're still a virgin!!" Natsuki's face went through all shades of red. She turned her back to Mai and headed for the door.

"Wait here…After I am finished with Nao, you're dead for sure. By my hands!" She said and head to the door. Mai continue to laugh even after the door closed. She eventually stopped and looked in the direction Natsuki headed to.

"Really Natsuki, you're stupid. Can't you see?" she said, knowning no-one was there to listen.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once outside Natsuki looked at Nao. She was leaning back on the opposite wall, looking at her intensively. She tried to look perfectly composed but her blush deepened on her cheeks because of the way Nao was looking at her. _'Damn it! Just act cool and nothing bad will happen! Err...I hope…'_

"So, Nao. What do you want to talk about?" she said, seriously pushing herself to stay cool. Nao sighted and headed towards to her room.

"Come on, puppy. It's better to talk inside where no-one can listen," Natsuki froze and a blush painted her whole face red. _'Shit! This is not good at all!' _Nao pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. As she entered, not sensing Natsuki close she turned and saw the bluenette staring at where she left her.

"What's the matter Natsuki?"

"U-Um…N-Nothing!" She urged her body to move. With slow steps she reached Nao's door. The green-eyed girl smiled and gently took the biker's hand. They went inside and Nao closed the door behind them.

Natsuki looked around the room. It wasn't so different from Mai's. It had a little kitchen and a door that lead to the bathroom…Then, one bed caught her attention.

It had teddy bears on it and pink sheets.

'_No...freaking way THAT would be Nao's bed! It must be Aoi's,'_ she thought and rolled her eyes. She then looked at the second bed. It was simple, much to her liking. She spotted a picture on the nightstand beside the bed. A red haired woman was in a beach with a little girl in her arms, which Natsuki assumed was Nao. The red-haired girl noticed that Natsuki was looking at the picture.

"She is my mother," she said with a sad voice before looking down at the floor. The pain of all those years still wouldn't go away so easy.

"H-How is s-she? Y-You know…After all that happened?"

"She is fine, I guess…After the Director revived her, she wasn't in a comma anymore. But still…" she sighed and she raised her head to look at Natsuki. She had a smile on her face. A fake smile, if Natsuki wasn't guessing wrong.

"Now's not the time to talk about those things. I said I wanted to talk, so why don't you sit on the couch? I'll bring you something to drink. Anything you'd like?" she said and turned to the kitchen leaving Natsuki's hand.

"N-No, it's okay, I don't want anything…" she said and sat down on the couch.

"Okay then, wait for me," The redhead vanished from Natsuki's sight and into the kitchen.

Moments later, Nao appeared. The look in her eyeshad changed.

'_I...I know THAT look! It's...it's GOT to be...L-Lust!' _Natuski blushed and pulled back even more on the couch. Approaching her without breaking their eye contact, Nao started to undoing her blouse's top buttons. Natsuki gulped.

"O-Oi N-Nao…I-I t-though you w-wanted to t-talk?!" She kept backing until she reached the couch's arm. With a loud THUD! Natsuki fell to the floor and Nao swiftly covered the distance between them, hopping atop of Natsuki; her arms on both sides of the bluenette's head.

She quickly leaned down and touched her lips to Natsuki's in a chaste kiss.

"Puppy, do you remember what I said at the glare?" She raised her hand from the floor and brushed away a stray lock of hair from her goddess' face. She then started caressing her cheek, which was warm from the constant blushing. She spoke again.

"I said you didn't need to rush it...I-I thought I could wait for you, but...but it's just too hard for me! Knowning you live with Fujino...and...I-" Nao bit her lower lip and looked deep into Natsuki's emerald eyes. Said girl tried to speak but her brain had downright stopped.

She was helpless; her heart beating hard against her ribcage. Nao saw that lost look in Natsuki's eyes. Without thinking she captured Natsuki's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Nasuki, like it was totally natural, kissed the younger girl back. She put her hands behind Nao's back and pulled her body closer to hers.

Their tongues battled for dominance, tasting each others mouth like their lives depended on it. Nao broke their passionate lip-lock and trailed hot kisses to the biker's neck. Natsuki couldn't stop a loud moan from coming out when Nao kissed a certain spot in her neck. She started to nibble and suck the same spot, sending a wave of pleasure through Natsuki's whole body. Her hand moved downward from the shoulder and cupped the left breast of the older girl. She started massaging it, making Natsuki gasp and throw her head back with a squeal. Nao continued to trail a path of hot kisses, reaching Natsuki's collarbone.

Deciding that Natsuki's blouse was very much in the way, she left Natsuki's breast and moved her hand to remove the blouse. The blunette raised her body a little to help Nao. When it was off, a big seductive smile appeared on Nao's face as she saw the black lacy bra Natsuki was wearing. Without wasting any time she leaned down and she started sucking the nipple thought the fabric. Natsuki groaned but she felt frustrated.

"N-Nao...!" she looked down at the red-haired girl. The lime-green-eyed girl understood immediately and moved her hands to Natsuki's back to unclip the bra. When it was off the perfectly-shaped breast of the navy-blue-haired biker came into view, causing Nao's jaw to drop. She admired the fleshy mound for a moment before moving up to give the girl beneath her a full kiss. She cupped Natsuki's breasts with her hands.

She moaned into Nao's mouth from the pleasure the younger girl was giving her. She broke the kiss and carefully removed her right hand from Natsuki's breast and lowered her head, which soon was hovering over the unoccupied breast. She gave one last look at Natsuki's face and leaned forward, taking the luscious nipple in her mouth, making Natsuki yelp. Hearing that made her even more excited and she started sucking the nipple in her mouth

For the first time in her life, Natsuki had those sensations taking over her body. The pleasure the younger girl was giving her was too great. The only thing she could do was to just moan and say some words believed to be Nao's name. She felt the girl's free hand going down reaching her jeans' zipper.

She gasped when they started to undo it.

Nao got up and pulled Natsuki's jean off. The only thing in her way were the matching black panties. A trickle of blood made its way out of Nao's right nostril.

'_I BET she KNEW this was coming! She wore those to please me! I bet!' _the redhead thought excitedly.

She couldn't wait any longer.

She started rubbing Natsuki's crotch with her index finger. She could feel the moisture seeping through the silky fabric. She kept rubbing steadily, making Natsuki's moans get even louder. She reached for her mouth and gave Natsuki a rough, dominant kiss, not stopping rubbing her. She pulled back and trailed kisses down along Natsuki's body. When she was at her breast, she stopped rubbing and started pulling the other girl's panties off. When she reached the biker's stomach the panties were already off, and she raised her head.

When Natsuki felt Nao stop, she opened her tightly-closed eyes and looked at the redhead. Some tears had left the eyes from the pleasure she got.

She kept looking at the younger girl, who hovered above her crotch. Natsuki couldn't understand what lay beneath Nao's emerald eyes. The red-haired girl embraced the navy-blue-haired girl's legs and lifted them above her, leaning forward Nao's tongue reached Natsuki's slit and started licking all around.

Natsuki screamed with the sudden feeling. Even more loud moans escaped her lips as Nao continued licking. She began thrusting with her tongue, reaching as far as she could inside Natsuki's core. She removed her tongue from the slit and went to the girl's clit and started licking and sucking, sending chills down Natsuki's spine.

"N-Nao! I-I'm g-gon-!" Natsuki cried out, her body going out of control. She yelped one last time and then...sweet relief came. Nao stopped and looked at her with a wide smile.

Nao crawled up to Natsuki's face and watched contently the girl's cute, sweaty face. Nao let the bluenette come off her high and gave her a small kiss on the nose. Natsuki's eyes opened and watched Nao lick her lips.

"Puppy, you taste SO good," she purred. Natsuki's mind was still foggy with the aftermath of her orgasm, but she still managed to blush. She looked at the sweet face of the girl above her. Nothing else was in her mind.

She weakly raised her arms to the back of Nao's head and pulled her down into a kiss. Nao blushed from the older girl's eagerness, but she gladly returned the kiss.

Technically speaking, this was the first time ever that NATSUKI was the one kissing her.

Nao pulled back slowly but Natsuki tried to follow, supporting her body with her elbows, Nao smiled.

"Do you love me, puppy?" she asked in a low, sweet whisper.

"I-" a ringtone was heard and both girls looked toward the source of the sound. It was Natsuki's phone inside the pocket of her jeans, which lay on a random spot on the floor, along with Natsuki's other clothes. Someone had sent her a message.

Natsuki snapped out of her dream-like state; She remembered everything...including the date Shizuru was expecting. She quickly looked back at Nao, but Nao's gaze didn't leave her jeans.

"Nao," she said to get her attention.

"Aren't you going to see who send you a message? It may be something important."

"N-Not really…It's nothing, loo-"

"Well, I'll see it for you," said the redhead and without getting off Natsuki, she grabbed the jeans and took the phone from inside the pocket.

"No Nao, don't!" But it was too late. She saw Nao's curious eyes turn to blood-thirsty. She knew...

"Nao?" she said in a trembling whisper. The girl above her looked back at her and got up. She put the phone back in the pocket and tossed the jeans at Natsuki's naked body.

"Just put your clothes back on and leave. Or else...you'll be late to your date," she said coldly and sat down on her bed, a few feet away from where Natsuki lay.

"But Nao-!" she got up without putting any of her clothes back on and started walking toward Nao.

"I said leave!" she shouted. "God! Why did I even bother bringing you here? Why did I even fall for YOU?!? Giving myself high hopes like this! Love is a good thing, huh? Love is just bullshit!" despite her cruel words and attitude, a tear escaped her eye.

"Nao please…" Natsuki pleaded.

"What? You want to say something different?!" she yelled back at her.

"Just try to understand…I-It's difficult for me, too!" Natsuki herself began to cry.

"Leave…" Nao whispered and turned away. Natsuki wiped her tears away and started to put her clothes back on. When she was finished, she took a last look back at Nao, who was looking out the window. Natsuki walked silently towards the girl and placed her hands carefully on Nao's head. She turned it and saw the younger girl's tear-streaked face. She wiped them away with her thumbs and leaned forward, giving her a small kiss on forehead.

"I'm sorry Nao. But choosing who you really love is difficult. Very difficult. Especially for me," she turned around and headed our the door, leaving Nao staring at her. Retreating form.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once she was outside, she headed for Mai's door. She knocked and before she realized the door was open reveling the busty oranged-haired girl.

"Natsuki…?" The navy-blue-haired biker gave her a weak smile and walked inside. Mai closed the door and followed Natsuki to the bedroom, wondering what happened.

"Natsuki are you alright?" She said, giving her a worried look. Natsuki sat down and looked back at her. Some tears were rebelliously escaping her eyes.

"Mai...why do we fall in love?" Mai, sensing that something bad happened, sat down on the bed too and hugged Natsuki tightly. The bluenette buried her face in her neck and started crying.

"Shhhhh…Natsuki, calm down…it's okay..." she said, patting Natsuki's back. After minutes of crying, Natsuki stopped and pulled back from Mai's embrace, wiping her tears away. She took her phone out to see the message.

_Natsuki, I finished sooner so I am already home. I'll prepare everything for our little date__, so you have to come earlier so we can spend more time together. And I have a little surprise for you._

_So__, I'll be waiting for my Natsuki. ^o^_

When she finished reading she gave her phone to Mai to read the message too.

"You can stay here if you want…" she said as she finished reading it.

"No…I'll go….You said that I have to face her sooner or later," she took the phone back and put it in her pocket.

"Yeah, but I don't think that today's the right moment…I shouldn't have told Nao that you were here. You were right…"

"It's okay, I'm the idiot here. I'll just leave now…" She rose from her position and headed toward the door.

"Thank you Mai, for hearing me out today. The next time I see you I'll tell you what happened. And sorry if I've been a bother…" she said and grabbed the doorknob.

"Don't be stupid Natsuki, I didn't do anything unusual. I want you to be happy," she said with a smile. Natsuki smiled back and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Mai…" she said and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Natsuki."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Natsuki left the building and walked through the campus. The sun was setting on the horizon and the wind blew wild through the leafs of the trees, messing Natsuki's hair. As she exited the campus she saw two figures coming toward her. The one was much taller than the other. When they were close enough she saw that it was Kanzaki along with Mikoto. When she saw her, the little girl ran up to her.

"Natsuki!! Were you with Mai?" she said with a big smile in her face.

"Yeah, I was here all day," replied the bluenette. Natsuki looked at Mikoto and Kanzaki. "So you two had fun?"

"Yeah, a lot!" Said Kanzaki with a big smile and patted Mikoto's head. "Are you going back to Shizuru-san?"

"Yes," was her simple reply. Reito smiled and turned to Mikoto.

"Okay then, let's go to Mai. She'll be waiting for you," he turned to Natsuki again. "I'm glad I saw you, Natsuki," he bowed, turned to the gate and started walking. Mikoto was looking at Natsuki with a smile.

"Will you come tomorrow to play?" she asked the little cat-girl.

"Maybe, I'll come after my classes." She said and smiled to the little girl.

"Hm! I'll be waiting then!"

"Okay then. Goodnight, brat."

"G'night!" Natsuki turned and the wind blew her hair back. Mikoto left there looking at Natsuki confused.

"Mikoto!" Kanzaki shouted at the little girl.

"I'm coming!" She turned around and ran over to her brother.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Natsuki was riding the bus to the apartment. The traffic wasn't bad, so she arrived soon. She looked at the apartment building.

She decided: It was now or never. She sprinted inside the building and ran up the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she stood outside the apartment's door. She had her hand in her pocket, holding the keys. She just stood there, looking at the bare door.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mikoto entered the room and gave Mai a Mikoto-Hug. They both said goodnight to Reito and Mai closed the door. Mikoto sprinted to the bed and sat. Mai went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch. After a while Mikoto remembered what she wanted to ask Mai.

"Hey Mai, we saw Natsuki when we were coming. Did you two have a fight or anything?" Mai stopped and looked her in confusion.

"No. Why are you asking?" Mikoto looked even more confused and scratched her head.

"Then who hit her? She had a bruise on her neck…" Mai's eyes widened.

"B-Bruise?" _'Could it be a h-hickey?!?' _"Shit!!" she turned off the stove and started searching for her phone under Mikoto's curious gaze. _'This is SO not good!'_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Determined, Natsuki pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"I'm hom-" she stopped when she saw Shizuru, clad in a light purple dress, looking at her with two lit candles in her hands. She smiled and left the two candles on the table.

"Welcome back, Na-tsu-ki."

To be continued...

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well that was Chapter 4....I hope you like it....Please review to tell me your opinion. :D

Until next time....

**(oh here an Omake for a special friend of mine :D )**

**Omake**

**Mikoto: Mai, I saw a strange man following Natsuki…Do you know who he was?**

**Mai: What?! Why didn't you tell Natsuki?**

**Mikoto: Well she was far and I wanted to eat so I ran here.**

**Mai: Mou Mikoto!! She may be in danger!! **_'searching for her phone'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki looked at the building where the apartment was. She decided: It was now or never. She sprinted inside the building and ran up the stairs. When she reached the second floor she stood outside the apartment's door. She had her hand in her pocket holding the keys. For a moment, she just stood there looking at the bare door. Then the man that was following her appeared from the stairs. Natsuki, sensing someone she turned and looked the guy. He had a military uniform and a smile on his face.

**Natsuki: What the…? Who are you?**

**Stranger: Hello soldier! I'm Major Mike Powell III.**

**Natsuki: And what exactly do you want here?**

**M.M.P: Well, I was** **in** **an island off the coast of Japan**** on a secret mission, but! I'm here for a different reason. **He smiled and walked over to Natsuki, giving her a full hug.

**Natsuki: What the FUCK!?! **_'Door opening'_

**Shizuru: Natsuki are yo-. **_'looking at the two of them.'_

**Natsuki: Oh crap… L-Look Shizuru, it's SO not what you think! **

**M.M.P: **_'Releasing Natsuki from his embrace and bowing to the two girls.' _**Well ladies, unfortunately I have to go now. So, you two play nicely! Semper-Fi! Carry On! **_'Runs to the window smashing it and jumping grabbing a rope hanging from a helicopter'_

**Natsuki: What was that? **

**Shizuru: I don't know but you hugged a complete stranger. So, you have to be punished! Come inside. **_'pulls Natsuki inside'_

**Natsuki: NO! Shizuru, please! You don't UNDERSTAND!!!****SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hello there everyone! Okay you can shoot me for being late.... But here is the 5th chapter… (It was difficult to write so I hope you forgive me for the lateness…) And I have bad news…. I don't know when the next update would be….It normally took me 1 week but the next chapter….Well I'm not sure if I update it very late….Who knows maybe tomorrow inspiration will pay me a visit and write it… So don't be disappointed and I hope you'll understand ^^

Ok nothing else I'll let you read it….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME**

* * *

Oh I forgot…here in this chapter the you can see only Natsuki's thoughs…

* * *

Shizuru walked over to where Natsuki stood frozen. When she reached her, she leaned forward and planted a welcoming kiss on Natsuki's blushing cheek, which made her face go tomato-red.

"Ara, that's not fair…" she leaned close and reached the biker's ear. With a low, seductive voice she whispered: "If you blush all the way from the beginning, at the end of our date, my Natsuki will suffer major blood loss," she blew softly into the bluenette's ear.

The navy-blue haired girl immediately felt dizzy with the words Shizuru said and the hot air caressing her ear wasn't much of a help. She leaned her back to the wall so she could stay on her feet.

This was exactly what she was afraid of…

She looked up at Shizuru's crimson orbs. Natsuki gathered the courage and leaned over to the brunette and gave her a kiss on the cheek, too. She blushed, as she wasn't expecting it.

"Really, Shizuru. You shouldn't get into so much trouble for all that...Just the movie was fine…" she said and looked around the room. It was like there were neon signs saying "ROMANTIC DATE" all around the room. The candles all over the place, the table…everything had a romantic mood.

"Mou, ikezu Natsuki…It's our first date…I believe that all these still aren't enough," Natsuki looked at her and gave her a weak smile. She was smiling too… That smile… Natsuki kept staring at her. Every little detail...

'_She is the person that, with just a simple smile makes my heart tremble...'_ The navy-blue haired biker made a small step toward Shizuru. '_She is the one that came to me when I was unable to believe in anyone,'_ she took one more step. '_She is the one that became a demon for my sake...'_ Natsuki felt some tears traveling down her cheek. '_She is the one...'_

"Natsuki?" Shizuru spoke and Natsuki saw her beautiful crimson eyes become filled with pain.

'_I __don't want to see them like that!'_

Without warning, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru and cuddled up to her. The brunette was startled but Natsuki soon felt her arms wrap themselves around her and Shizuru's chestnut-haired head rest against the crook of her neck.

Just that simple action put Natsuki's pain-filled heart at ease. It was the same warm feeling she had every time she was with her.

'_But __why? Why is my heart so messed up? It's the same feeling I had with Nao too. How can I love BOTH of them? Love…I know now that it's love, what I feel for both of them...the girl that has always been with me...and the girl that unexpectedly came into my life. I hate my self so much...'_ Natsuki backed away to see Shizuru's face. '_God! I'm so stupid._ _I don't deserve this...Yes, I DO deserve this pain but I...I don't deserve THEM! I don't…'_

Natsuki leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips.

'_This...this__ worth to us...so much...'_

Moments after, Shizuru broke the kiss; her taste still lingering on the bluenette's lips. Natsuki opened her eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. Shizuru raised her hand and wiped the tears away before doing the same to her own tears. Natsuki gave her a weak smile and moved her gaze from her face to look down at how tightly hugged they were.

"I'm pathetic aren't I...? I'm sorry," Shizuru didn't respond.

"D-Do you...still...love me?" Natsuki whispered. It was now hard to give voice to her thoughts. Shizuru smiled widely, leaned forward and gave the bluenette a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course I do still love you, my Natsuki. Nothing can make my love for you disappear," she said with a calm voice, squeezing Natsuki. Natsuki buried her head in her chest.

"But...I'm not worth it…I'm not worthy of your love…" Natsuki felt more tears coming.

"You deserve this love…I know that you think I'm not the right person to give it to you…" _'What?!_' "...but I'm sure you'll find the right person."

_What?! What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about?!?!" Natsuki snapped and pushed Shizuru away from her and gave her an angry look. "It's not that! IT'S NOT THAT!!!" she fell to her knees. Her whole body started shaking. _Why is this happening? If_ _that will make her forget me…why am I yelling_?' Shizuru dropped to her knees too in front of the navy-blue haired biker. She raised her hand and cupped her cheek.

"Then...do you love me?" Shizuru asked.

"YES!!! I love you!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!! But-!" the crimson-eyed brunette didn't let her finish. She threw herself at Natsuki and gave her a passionate kiss. Natsuki saw her crimson eyes glowing as she started closing them. She did the same.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Damn it, Natsuki! Why is your phone off?!?" Mai cried as she threw her phone at the bed. Mikoto was still looking bewildered at the other girl's behavior. She started pacing around the room thinking how she can tell her about the hickey before anything bad happened.

But it was impossible…Totally impossible…

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shizuru slowly pushed Natsuki back and pinned her to the floor. She backed away to get a better view of Natsuki's face. She raised her hand and her fingers touched the navy-blue haired girl's lips. Natsuki saw her biting her lower lip as she began trailing her hand downward. The next thing Natsuki felt was Shizuru's hand cupping her right breast. She started massaging it and Natsuki threw her head back from the sensation. The brunette leaned forward and gave Natsuki a kiss on the chin. She started kissing her way down to her neck.

Natsuki felt the brunette's eager tongue lick every place, as much skin as she could. Her whole body had warmed up by her eagerness. She felt Shizuru's teeth nibbling her skin and a loud moan left her throat.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's mouth moving away from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Shizuru looking at her neck with a cold expression.

"Shi-Shizuru...?" When she heard the blunette's voice she looked up and met her eyes. Her eyes had turned a dark crimson color, something that couldn't possibly exist in this world...it was the same gaze she had when she killed Yukino's child.

But this time, it was different. More tears than ever started to stream down her cheeks. Tears that fell on their own accord, without the permission of their master.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called her again but the brunette's face remained the same: not a single emotion, only the tears falling from the cold crimson eyes. Natsuki raised her hands to embrace her but Shizuru quickly avoided the contact and got up. She turned her back to Natsuki and left for the bedroom.

'_Why?'_

Natsuki got up and run toward the bedroom.

Before she opened the door, she heard Shizuru's sobs and her heart ached again. She slowly opened the door and her eyes became moist with tears again at the sight of Shizuru, crying with her face in her hands. Maybe she didn't realize that the bluenette was here because she didn't move. Natsuki walked over to her and got on the bed to hug her from behind. Feeling that someone was on the bed she turned and looked at her. Her heart broke in little pieces when Natsuki saw Shizuru's face. Her previously cold façade was off and a pained expression had taken over her face.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said her name hoping she would respond. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at her again.

"What's the matter Natsuki?" she asked with a fake smile.

"W-What happened? W-Why did you leave?" Natsuki asked.

"What happened, you say…" Shizuru grabbed the biker's shoulders and she pushed her hard down to the bed. She straddled her lap and continued. "Why did I leave? Does Natsuki want so badly to have sex with me?"

"E-Eh? W-What are you t-talking about?" blood rose to her cheeks, painting them red.

"Maybe Natsuki's previous lover didn't satisfy her...am I right?" _'Previous lover?!?' _"But you know…Natsuki should have told me that she likes it _hard,_" she dove down to Natsuki's lips and gave her a dominant kiss. Natsuki gasped and her tongue entered her mouth, tasting every inch. Not many seconds passed before she broke the kiss, leaned down and and gave Natsuki's neck a hard bite.

"OW!! W-What are you doing?!" Natsuki screamed. Shizuru raised her head from her neck and Natsuki looked her.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki like that?" She chuckled in an insane way. "But how about that?" she put her finger at a spot in the blunette's neck. "Did the other one do it better?"

"What did better?" Natsuki asked her. But before she replied realization hit her hard. It was the spot that Nao was sucking back then.

"The hickey of course what else!!" she shouted and her eyes became even colder than before. It was the first time Natsuki heard her yelling.

'_And_ _I __did this to her. I'm a jerk. I'm a holy fucking JERK!'_

"Shizuru, please! I want you to listen to me…Please, it's important! Just calm down!" The brunette got up from her and sat beside her. Natsuki rose, too and sat properly in front of her.

"I'm listening." She said with a cold voice.

"Shizuru, look. I KNOW how much I've hurt you all this time…And I know how much it's gonna hurt…But before I say anything else, I want you to know that I love you and THAT it's NOT a lie," her eyes softened and a lonely tear made its way down her cheek. "But there's also...another one that I love…But don't think that you failed me! You were my first love…But still…" She couldn't continue talking. She wanted to talk to her more about her feelings…but…the only thing she could do now was lean forward and give Shizuru a soft, gentle kiss. The red-eyed girl just hugged her and they lay down together in the bed in each other's embrace.

Natsuki kissed Shizuru's forehead and whispered to her:

"I'm really sorry, Shizuru…I hope you understand…" Shizuru didn't say anything. Instead, she just cuddled up to Natsuki like a small child and Natsuki held her as tightly as she could.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hours had passed.

Natsuki was lying there, holding Shizuru tightly in her arms. She had fallen asleep hours ago but Natsuki lay there, unable to sleep, just looking at her. She could hear her low breathing. She could smell her sweet fragrance. '_How stupid can I be?'_ She carefully pulled her hands from her body and moved away from her. Natsuki tried not to wake her. She looked at her for one last time and turned her back to her. She walked out the bedroom's door and looked around. Some candles were still lit up. She smothered them and looked around for a piece of paper. When she found one, she settled down and started writing.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Natsuki now stood at the opened door. She was staring at the table where she had left the paper alongside with her cell-phone. She shifted her gaze and looked at the clock upon the wall. It was still 3:15.

'_I don't care…this is the only way_…_Sorry, Shizuru…'_ She hefted her bag and closed the door behind her. '_I'm sorry…'_

Once she was outside, she took a look back at the apartment building. Sighting, she started off without a particular destination.

She kept walking and walking. Her mind was completely blank. No thoughts, no emotions. She just kept walking. The lights of the town were blinding her. She didn't care. She kept walking. Cars was honking at her as she was passing the road. She didn't care. She just kept walking.

Soon, she found herself at a district she knew very well. Months ago, she was wandering around here for information about the First District. Here all the disreputable people were roaming free. Big deals were taking place in the countless bars here. She walked around and she found a cheap hotel. Not that she didn't had any money but here, no one, and specially Shizuru, would find her. She walked over to the receptionist. It was a creepy old man watching the TV, eating something disgusting that Natsuki couldn't understand what it was. When he noticed her, his eyes glowed. He looked her from head to toe and chuckled.

"Hey there cutie. Can I do something for you?"

"I want a room and quick," Natsuki cut him off giving him a death glare. The guy shrunk back.

"U-Um...O-Ok, don't be mad! Can I hav-?"

"Nothing," Her gaze become more intense. "Just give me a room and quickly. You'll get your money so don't worry and don't. Ask. About. Anything." He quicly looked behind him where the keys for the rooms were. He picked a key with the number 207 engraved on it. He quickly gave it to Natsuki, whose gaze hadn't changed.

"I-I h-hope y-you h-have a nice s-stay," he stammered.

"Tsk. Like that would happen," Natsuki stormed up the stairs to find her room leaving the frightened man behind.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She closed the door behind her and looked at the room: It was horrible. _'It doesn't matter anymore...'_. She put her bag on a chair and lied on the bed. She kept watching the ceiling for minutes...which felt like centuries. She looked outside the small window. It was still dark outside.

"Guh! Will the freaking night ever end?!" she screamed and got off the bed.

She wanted so badly to drink something…To make her forget…For nothing else…Just to forget…

* * *

So that was the 5th chapter… I hope you like it….I'm waiting for your reviews you know that… ^_^'

Ok until next time……(I told you I'll try it to write it as soon as possible. That's a promise!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!! '_Avoids some flying items'_ U-m ok I know I'm stupid! And I'm really sorry about that… With the classes and all…I just couldn't had enough time to spend on writing…And as I am saying to my profile this year is really important to me and to accomplish my dream… So I ask you to be kind… Oh and plus when I had a little free time I had other problems with this from-hell laptop! Arghh…

I couldn't reply to your reviews but I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GRATEFUL! To you all that you stick with my story and to those who spend a little of their time to leave a review. I'm hopping that I won't disappoint you…

And I want to say a great THANKS to my buddy-beta Major Mike Powell III because if he wasn't around my chapters would have countless mistakes flying around.

No more talking let's proceed to the main dish: xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.**

* * *

Bright beams entered the room through the window, making Shizuru raise one hand to cover her eyes.

She felt...so lonely. That was odd...Very odd. She remembered clearly that the last thing she felt last night was Natsuki's tight embrace. She opened her eyes and peeked around under her hand. No one was on the bed nor inside the room. She panicked.

"Natsuki?!" She called. She got up from the bed and stormed out of the room. She saw the untouched dinner table and then looked at the candles. When she looked at the small table in front of the TV, tears started falling from her eyes. She figured it all out before even opening the letter.

The brunette took the piece of paper in one hand and in the other, her love's cell-phone. She read the contents of the letter three times, not understanding what it was saying.

Or maybe, she didn't WANT to understand. She didn't want this to be true…

_Shizuru__,_

_I left__...I just need to think. I'm sorry…I don't want to make you feel more pain and so, this is the only way…I love you, so I can't stay here and keep hurting you…I don't care about myself. I may wallow in my sorrow...but I don't care…Just don't look for me._

_Natsuki_

Hot tears began to fall from her eyes, some of them falling and drenching the piece of paper. She held it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Natsuki…" a low whisper left her mouth as she stood there, holding the letter in her arms...as if it was Natsuki herself.

………………………………………

Three days later...

………………………………………

Natsuki stood by the open window. Cool air was blowing ON her face. She stood there, looking out the window of her hotel room. She was listening to the sounds of the city and her eyes were looking toward the dark sky, where countless bright stars stood…But her eyes were blank.

These days, she only left the room when she was out of drinks. She had eaten very little. She only kept drinking and was almost constantly in an drunken haze.

But no matter how many alcohol she consumed...she couldn't forget those two.

She was always remembering everything about them. And when she was really pissed off with herself, she had drank until she passed out a couple of times. Yet again, this wasn't helping at all. Her dreams were filled with them. They were the very first thing she thought of everytime she woke up...No other though.

She had totally forgotten the classes she supposed to attend to, as well as everything else. The pain in her chest wouldn't stop with anything and her head hurt like Hell.

But there were moments, like right now, where she felt as if someone else was in control of her body and her mind. These moments...were peaceful. These moments would be the closest she would ever get to being dead, where there was no pain, no emotion. Nothing.

She was currently holding a half-empty bottle of beer. As expected, she raised it to her lips and drank the remaining liquor. The bottle left her hand as soon as she was finished. It fell to the floor without breaking, but rolling over and eventually stopping against something. The floor was littered with cans and other bottles of various alcoholic drinks. Natsuki turned her face to the room and scanned it. She realized she had run out of anything to drink. She sighed and got up from her position. She grabbed some money and walked to the door. She stepped out of the room, shut the door closed behind her and headed for the stairs.

Downstairs, the creepy old man was in his receptionist desk and as soon as he caught a glimpse of Natsuki, he gave her a scary look. The bluenette ignored him and walked out of that shithole. She headed for a certain store that was close by. As she was walking, many men whistled at her and tried to speak to her, but she ignored them all. She was staggering a little but this drunk state was giving her a pretty nice feeling.

She reached the store and entered. It had many things inside but she didn't care to look around. She just headed to the Drinks section to purchase what she really wanted. When she was there she grabbed some bottles and cans of beer and headed for the cashier. The man who stood there smiled at her. He was the owner of the store and Natsuki's old friend. He was around his thirties. Natsuki had saved him months ago, and he was greatful to her, so Natsuki had asked him for the first time to let her get the drinks because the legal age for drinking in Japan was twenty and Natsuki was only seventeen.

"Natsuki-chan, you know? You seriously mustn't drink so much at your age. You're still young. If you start like this, who knows what will happen to you," he said with a kind voice. Natsuki knew he wasn't a bad guy like everyone that roamed around this district.

"I really don't care what happens," the bluenette replied in a low voice, lowering her head. "Not anymore…" He looked at her and a small chuckle left his mouth. Natsuki looked up at him confused.

"In love, aren't we?" he asked. "Ah, you're in big trouble, my friend," Natsuki gave him a weak smile. He understood...even if he didn't know the whole story. She gave him the money and took the plastic bag with the beers.

"Well, see you around, Yuuma," and with that said, Natsuki turned her back to him and left the store. The man just kept looking at her as she walked. He pulled his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"She is going back to the hotel," at the other line the voiced replied: "Ok, got it. Thanks, Yuuma. I owe ya," and the line went dead. Yuuma sighted and put the cell-phone down.

Meanwhile Natsuki made her way back to the hotel. The streets were quiet now, much for her relief. She took one beer from her bag. The bluenette tried to pop open the can, but she had trouble maintaining her balance, staggering even more than before. Apparently, that nice feeling she was having was fading away. She managed to open the can and took a small sip.

After a few, very slow minutes, she reached the hotel. She wanted to sit down or even better, lie down. She couldn't keep her mind straight. The only command she knew she could follow was to return to the room. Now, the nice feeling was gone, and painful memories of two certain girls were terrorizing had returned. She took a swig of her beer, drinking all the content in one go, making her mind go hazy as she started to forget what she was supposed to be doing now. A dumb grin appeared on her face...for no apparent reason. She reached the stairs and started climbing them, shambling. After much effort she reached the second floor. She looked for the room key in her pockets.

With enough trouble, Natsuki opened the door. As soon as she was inside and the door was closed, she leaned back with a sigh.

She then burst out laughing.

"Dude, I'm in sooooooooooo much trouble here...hehehe..." She slurred, laughing hysterically.

"Indeed you are!" Someone was there. Natsuki stopped and lazily opened her eyes. She wasn't seeing too clearly now, but she could easily see the outline of a person sitting on her bed...a person with a VERY familiar head of fiery red hair. Natsuki gulped.

"N-Nao?! What the heck?!"

'_Uh oh...Ok, I think I may have had...a BIT too much...!' _she thought as she stared dumly at the redhead. This couldn't be happening...she watched the girl stand up from the bed, walk over to her and kneel in front of her. And then, Natsuki felt Nao's hands on her shoulders. They felt very much real.

"Long time no see, Natsuki."

"..." That did it.

"How the hell did you find me?!" Natsuki yelled at the redhead, shooting up from her sitting position. She inmediately regretted it as her head began to throb painfully. Nao sighed and straightened herself up, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the drunk bluenette before her.

"Really. Are you always THAT stupid? I didn't think you'd be the kind to sleep and run on anybody. You know? Everyone is REALLY worried," after seeing the empty bottles of the various drinks and the cans all over the place she focused again at Natsuki. "And you do, what exactly? Just roaming in this filthy district, getting wasted and who-knows-what else!" Her gaze became more intense. Natsuki frowned gave Nao a glare in return.

All of this was really strange and difficult for her to understand. The alcohol really got to her, yes, but..._'What was the question, again? Ugh...'_ her anger was starting to be consumed by lust, besides confusion. She had missed Shizuru and Nao terribly...and she still remember the redhead's touch...The questions were distracting her mind, so she kept talking. Or slurring. Whatever.

"Look! I'm sure I let Shizuru know that I left, and I CLEARLY remember writing down 'DON'T LOOK FOR ME'! But HOW did you know I left? And how the hell did you find me, damn it?!" She leaned dangerously close to Nao's face. This time it was Nao that frowned.

"Well, about two days ago, Ms. Nice-Kaichou came to the dorms looking for you. From the ruckus she was making by hitting Mai's door, I stepped outside and over-heard their conversation. Shizuru had completely lost it and Mai assured her that you weren't inside, and asked her what happened," Nao looked inside the hazy emerald eyes of the bluenette. Their noses touched as Natsuki leaned even closer to Nao.

"You STILL haven't answered me! How. The. FUCK did you find me?! I SAID IN THAT LETTER: DON'T LOOK FOR ME!!!" Natsuki snapped.

"First of all: back off, will ya?" Nao said, putting her hands on Natsuki's shoulders. pushing her away. Feeling danger, Natsuki shoved Nao's hands off of her shoulder and grabbed them tightly...her eyes glazing over with lust.

"What? You don't want me..." she licked her lips. "Close to you?" The bluenette asked with a smug look. "At your dorm...you were showing me quite the opposite," she pushed Nao back to the bed and jumped, effectively sitting on the younger girl's stomach. without releasing her hands from her grip.

"Get OFF OF ME!" Nao barked, struggling to free her hands. Natsuki was looking at her with an amused smile.

"What are you smiling at?! Damn you Kuga, just let go! You're drunk!" She couldn't break free from the older girl.

"Ehh? What's this, Nao-chan?" Natsuki asked softly and moved their joined hands above Nao's head, shifting her hands so she could hold both Nao's hands with her left one. "I'm Kuga now?" she continued. "I think we should stick to 'puppy'," and she leaned forward, capturing Nao's lips with her own. Natsuki's tongue licked Nao's lower lip, hoping to get permission but no movement was made by the redhead. She had calmed down and was staring into the navy-blue haired girl's emerald orbs.

"That's no fun," Natsuki said with a pout once she broke the kiss. "Doesn't my koneko-chan* want this?" she leaned in once again to kiss her lover again.

"I'll say it once more: stop this," Nao said calmly without paying attention to the lips that were coming down to meet her. "I came here to bring you back because everyone is worried. So...stop. This. BULLSHIT AND GET OFF OF ME!" she managed to free one of her hands, and then slapped Natsuki.

And she slapped her HARD, making her head turn to the side.

That slap put Natsuki's mind out of the fog. Realizing what had happened, she looked back at Nao with a sorrowful expression.

"Nao…" she whispered and got off of the girl. Nao sat up and stared at Natsuki with moist eyes. "Nao, I-!"

"Don't waste your breath Natsuki," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Nao! I...right now I-!"

"I said it's Ok," the redhead turned and gave Natsuki a blank stare.

"I'm glad to see you too, y'know?" Nao said and smiled warmly at the bluenette, who was on the verge of tears. She cupped the girl's cheek un-injured cheek.

"Nao...please, leave. I-" Nao cut her up by wrapping her arms around her.

"Shhhhh puppy. I'll only leave this place together with you. I'm not going to back away now. I left the old "bitch and selfish" Nao and embraced my feelings for you. I would've never realized that I'm so damn good inside," those words made Natsuki chuckle and Nao joined her. Natsuki closed her eyes and grimaced. Nao instantly frowned and gingerly touched Natsuki's reddened cheek.

"I'm sorry about this..." She said in low voice. "I thought it was the only way that this 'good' Nao could handle things," she said and smiled again. Through her grimace, Natsuki also smiled.

"No-ow!-it's Ok. It's just that...my head...Hell, even my mind hurts a little bit..." After a little pause Natsuki suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Nao with a smug face.

"I don't dare to think WHAT the old Nao would've done..." she said and laughed.

"Yeah. Probably would've smashed a bottle to pieces on your thick head," Nao replied and once again joined the other girl in laughter.

After the laughter had died down, Natsuki's gaze met Nao's, their green eyes locking firmly.

Natsuki leaned forward and kissed Nao gently. The bluenette felt the smile that apeard in Nao's lips and smiled also. She decided to deepen the kiss and both girls closed their eyes. Natsuki's tongue played with the younger girl's. The sweet taste of Nao's mouth was intoxicating her even more than the alcohol would ever do. But Nao pulled away slowly leaving Natsuki there, still with her eyes closed. Nao smacked Natsuki lightly on the head, making her open her eyes.

"Kissing me sort of beats the purpose you came here for, you know?" she said and smiled lovingly.

"How do you kno-?"

"Oh come on! Why else would you come stay here, drinking your guts out? To skip school?" she said and pushed Natsuki so she lay her head on the pillow. She lied down, too, using Natsuki's chest as a pillow and sighed.

"Just lie down here and sleep. My slap isn't so miraculous to snap you out of your stupor completely. You're still pretty damn drunk. Sleep and tommorow, everything will be Ok," she spoke softly, gently caressing Natsuki's abdomen. The girl beneath her closed her eyes, enjoying Nao's touch. She lifted her hand and stroked Nao's head.

"Not everything..." she whispered so that Nao couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep, sweet sleep.

…………………………………………………

The next morning, Natsuki woke up with her head throbbing. She rubbed her temples and tried to remember what happened yesterday...but she was just coming up blank. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her gaze stopped over a chair were Nao was sitting looking her deep in the eyes.

"'Morning, Princess," she greeted her and a warm smile apeared on her face. Looking at her, some memories from yesterday came...and along those, a nasty one: She tried to…

"'Morning, Nao," she greeted the redhead back.

"God! Y'know that I was ready to eat ya up? You're SO cute when you sleep," Natsuki's cheeks turned scarlet in no time. She turned and looked away.

"Baka!" she shouted, shoved the bed sheets off of her body and rose to her feet, walking towards the bathroom.

"You're not really helping here," Nao said and giggled. Natsuki stood at the bathroom door and looked back at Nao.

"Go to hell, Nao," she said calmly. Nao stopped her giggling and a seductive smile appeared on her face.

"Only...if YOU come with me," she replied and licked her lips seductively, causing Natsuki's whole body to flash red. She muttered under her breath and shut the door behind her. That didn't help much, as she could still Nao laughing.

The navy-blue haired biker walked over the wash basin to throw some cold water on her face. When she was done, she looked herself up in the mirror. Her face was still red.

"God, her teasing level is as high as Shizuru's…" she whispered to herself. "Shizuru's…" Saying her name made a lot of memories come to her mind again. She hit the basin with her fist and looked down. Tears were storming from her eyes to the water that ran free. She closed the faucet and looked over the tub. She decided to take a bath if she was going to leave this place. She stripped off her clothes and entered the tub.

As the water was hitting her face she tried to avoid the painful thoughts. But nothing really happened.

'_Why have I even been in this place, again? To decide.'_ the answer came immediately. _'But...To decide what, exactly? And have I accomplished anything at all? To decide who I want to be with...And no. I have accomplished absolutely NOTHING!' _She sighed. _'So it was all pointless then…' _

The door slowly screeched and Nao let her head only in to peek.

"What are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled and tried to cover her body. Nao rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked, Puppy. Why be shy now?" she asked and smiled as she looked over Natsuki's every detail. The biker blushed as their moments at the dorm came to her mind.

"Hurry and get out!" she shouted.

"Ok, Ok! Easy there Puppy, don't bark," she said teased. "But don't be late…I want to leave this place as soon as possible and plus, I'm hungry, I need to be fed," she winked at Natsuki and blew her a kiss. Natsuki left dumbfounded, looking at her as she changed all shades of red. Nao chuckled and closed the door.

"Arghh!" Natsuki growled after few seconds. She finished her bath quickly and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Damn it!" she cursed. She had forgotten to take fresh clothes with her when she went into the bathroom. She headed for the door and opened it shyly. Nao was sitting on the bed, and turned her gaze to Natsuki once she heard the door opening. Avoiding her, Natsuki walked over to her bag that lay on the floor just beside the chair Nao was sitting on previously. The redhead didn't say a thing but she had a wide grin on her face. Reaching the bag, the navy-blue haired girl leaned down to grab it but she heard a giggle from the other girl.

"Whoa, miss Natsuki! Walking around like that! My my, and what a nice position you are in. Are you trying to tempt me?" she said in a serious tone trying hard to restrain her laugher. Natsuki immediately straightened herself up. She turned and walked over to Nao, dragging the bag behind her. Her face was flushed red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Nao…" she growled like a wild beast. She stopped just in front of said girl with her hands raised inches away from the younger girl's throat, ready to strangle her. Nao smugly smiled at her.

"Yes, Ms. Hottie?" she applied.

"Damn you!" Natsuki said and ran to the bathroom again, shutting the door harder than before.

After getting dressed with a pair of jeans and her favourite T-shirt, she stormed out of the bathroom with her bag over one shoulders, walking toward the door. Nao was already by her side when she opened the door and the two walked outside. Then, they walked down the stairs reaching the receptionist desk together.

"Will you wait outside?" Natsuki asked the younger green-eyed girl. Nao nodded and walked away averting her gaze from the man, remembering their little conversation yesterday. He was exactly the kind of man that she would love to tighten up with Julia if she still had her HiME powers.

Not long after Natsuki joined the younger girl outside, who was leaning against a wall.

"Finally. I told you I'm hungry already!" Nao pouted. Natsuki rolled her eyes and put her hands inside her pockets, starting to walk, not waiting for Nao.

"It's not like I made a contract with you for breakfa-" she stopped when she felt Nao's hand slide against hers and intertwine their fingers, moving her body closer to hers.

"What the he-" Natsuki blushed by this simple action from the other girl.

"Start moving, Kuga. Breakfast at Mai's," a vein popped up on Natsuki's forehead.

"Giving orders, are we?" she said and moved her face closer to Nao's. The red-haired one smirked.

"Yeah…Last time I checked, YOU were the puppy."

"I'm n-" Nao raised her hand to Natsuki's mouth to cut her off.

"Well well, did we forget about last night? You told me that you preferred puppy! That makes you a puppy –my puppy. End of story," she moved her hands away from Natsuki's mouth and leaned forward, giving Natsuki a full-mouth kiss. Natsuki was shocked but she didn't deny the eager tongue of the younger girl, which was asking for a way in. She closed her eyes and went along with the flow of the emotions that exploded from their kiss.

After some moments Nao retreated and looked away. Her cheeks were faintly red.

"U-Um sorry 'bout that…I-I couldn't hold myself any longer," she whispered. Natsuki looked at her.

"Don't be sorry…I-I m-might have...sort of, well...w-wanted this," she blushed even more and looked away as Nao turned her head towards her, shocked. But soon Nao averted her gaze from Natsuki and looked at the same alley the navy-blue-haired one was looking. She could see it in her eyes.

She hadn't chosen yet, so she decide to remain in silence. A man walked through the alley, heading towards the two girls.

"Yuuma?" they both said in unison and Natsuki quickly turned her face to Nao.

"Ho-?" she looked again back at Yuuma, who was smiling at the both of them. "Wha-?"

"Yeah, because you're a little slow, I'll explain," Natsuki looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I know him and that's how I found you."

"Yeah…Sorry, Natsuki-chan," apologized Yuuma.

"N-No, it's Ok Yuuma. Who knows what could I be doing if I continued to stay here…"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," he said and beckoned Natsuki to get closer. He then asked her in a low whispers: "So, she's 'the trouble' we were talking about yesterday?" he winked at Natsuki, who just blushed in return.

"U-Um, yeah…I guess…" she shyly said. _'One of the problems,' _she mentally sighed. Yuuma chuckled and looked at Nao and then back at Natsuki.

"So for bothering you guys. I'll take my leave. I hope I see you two again," he bowed and gave them both a sweet smile. "Goodbye Natsuki-chan, Nao-chan," that said, he walked away from them.

"Goodbye Yuuma," both girls said and Natsuki started to walk in the opposite direction. Nao caught up to her but this time she wasn't as close as before, but she remained by the bluenette's side.

"What did you too talk about?" Nao asked curiously.

"Nothing, really…Something we talked about yesterday," Natsuki replied and kept walking in silence as Nao didn't ask any further.

………………………………………

After walking for ten minutes, they finally reached Mai's working place. They talked a little on the way here. Natsuki walked first to open the door and the little bell rang as she did so, making the busty waitress to turn to welcome her new customers. As soon as she saw Natsuki, she stood there, dumbfounded, looking at her. Natsuki gave her a weak smile and walked over to her, Nao following her.

"Hey Mai," she greeted her a bit hesitantly. Mai looked at her with a pissed-off look and hit Natsuki on the back of the head with the empty tray she was carrying.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" she cried, rubbing the place where she got hit.

"Where. The. HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mai yelled and placed her hands on her waist in a mother-like way.

"U-Um...err...around?" Natsuki averted her gaze from Mai and looked around the place where all the customers were looking at the three girls.

"Ah...I think we should better sit. They're seriously looking at us," Nao whispered to the two girls and walked to a far away booth. Mai apologized to the customers and headed toward the two girls who walked in. Nao was still in silence even as she sat down.

"And why didn't you contact us? At least, to tell us that you were safe or something! We were worried, you know?!" she whispered harshly.

"Ok, Ok! I'm sure I should have, but…Look, I just wasn't in a far greater condition to be able to contact you…" she whispered back.

"What?! Why? What happened?" Mai's tone was worried now and her face had eased.

"Nothing really, I don't want to worry you now…" Mai looked over to Nao, who was playfully watching this conversation.

"What happened to her, Nao?" she asked. Natsuki gave the crimson redhead a don't-tell-anything look...and was totally ignored.

"Besides being drunk, you mean?"

"DRUNK!?" Mai shouted, and once again, all the customers looked at her. "Are you crazy, Natsuki?!" the navy-blue haired biker sighed and looked back at Mai.

"Oh come on! Forget it, it's past now…"

"How have you even been able to drink? You are just seventeen!" Mai started making scenarios in her mind. "D-don't tell me-youdidotherthingsfortakingthealcohol?" Mai said in one breath.

"What the fuck?! NO!" Natsuki shouted but Nao looked at her with a smug smile.

"Yes Mai, she did a looooot of things during these three days. When I got to her room...I found three men inside. Naked," Nao chuckled as she saw Mai's eyes bulge out of their sockets and her face pale. Natsuki started cursing and Nao just burst out laughing. Mai snapped out of it and looked at Natsuki with a confused face.

"Wait…Men? I thought you-!"

"That's your problem, MAI?!" Natsuki cut her off and blushed crimson, much to Nao's amusement. "Nao lying is out of the question?!"

"Oh, ah...yeah. Right…eh, um...so, how were you able to get drinks?"

"I was able to buy them by a friend, end of story," she turned to her left, where Nao was sitting, holding her sides and crying with laughter and gave her a death glare.

"Ok, Ok! Hahahaha! D-Don't be mad, Pup! I was just kidding! You know that," once she had calmed down, Nao began to caress Natsuki's leg under the table with her hand. Natsuki blushed and quickly turned toward Mai, who obviously took the message.

"U-Um...so! You want anything for breakfast? Nao-chan?"

"Hmm...Nah, not really."

"Huh? You told me to hurry up and come here because you were hungry and you now change it?!" Natsuki shoved Nao's hand off her leg.

"Yeah, is there a problem? Besides, I think I had my breakfast before we came here," she replied with a smirk on her face. "And it was very delicious!" Again, Natsuki's face flushed red, ready to explode from embarrassing. Mai, not really understanding what the two were talking about, turned towards Natsuki.

"You'll have your usual? Mayo sandwich?"

"I'm not feeling like eating right now…" the bluenette said.

"Err...Yeah...but it's a MAYO sandwich…" Mai was sure she didn't hear well what she had said.

"So…what?" Mai dropped her notepad in which she was going to write down their orders. Even Nao was slightly worried. The busty waitress placed her hand on Natsuki's forehead.

"Are you sick or something? Declining a MAYO sandwich? What's wrong with you?"

"I just don't want to eat. Just bring me a coffee or something…"

"No. You WILL eat," Nao spoke coldly.

"But-!"

"No "buts"! I said you'll eat because I'm perfectly sure that you haven't had anything solid these three days," she said and signalled to Mai to bring the sandwich and two coffees.

"You're wrong, y'know? I ate…U-Um...twice?" The younger girl smacked the navy-blue haired one's head.

"Hey! What's wrong with you people hitting me on the head?"

"We are hitting you because you're obviously stupid. Don't ever do such a thing again! Leaving, going drinking to some filthy place, ugh! You only think about yourself!" she concluded and turned her gaze toward the window. Natsuki was confused by this latest outburst.

"I said I'm sorry already! It was difficult for me too, you know? I-" Mai came along and watched the two girls.

"Here are your orders," she stated. Nao turned to look at Mai only and took her coffee.

"Thanks Mai," she said.

"Thanks," Natsuki said in kind as she took her coffee and sandwich. Mai kept looking at them.

"Ano...are you guys alright? Everything's good?"

"Yes," both girls replied in unison, making Mai even more confused.

"O..k...? I'll leave you for a moment, then," she informed and walked away. Natsuki started eating her sandwich. She sometimes peeked at Nao through the corner of her eye, but the redhead was completely focused on her coffee. As Natsuki ended her sandwich she turned completely to look at Nao.

"You'll be mad for a long time?" she bluntly asked.

"I'm not mad," Nao calmly replied.

"Yeah, sure…" Natsuki rolled her eyes. She picked her cup up and took a sip from the coffee. After a moment, Nao turned to her.

"Are you going back to stay at Fujino's apartment?" Natsuki gulped.

"I-I don't know…" she said and sighed.

"Come stay with me! I'm sure Aoi will be happy to go and stay with Chie."

"What?" Natsuki turned to her.

"You don't want to? You prefer to go stay with Fujino again, right?" she said and her previously excited face became angry.

"Yes…NO! I mean-Grrrr! If I'm going to stay somewhere, I'll stay somewhere neutral," Nao relaxed as she liked this idea. "And besides, it's not like I'll be away for a long time. Two or three days tops. I'm sure my apartment will be ready by next week," She took the last sip and made a signal to Mai to come. Before Mai came she turned to Nao, smiling.

"And I think...I found a place to stay at."

* * *

*keneko-chan: It means kitten and it's how Nao called Natsuki when she had her prisoner at her apartment…But you already know that right? ^^' I decided to reverse it a little and having Natsuki saying it to Nao… And I think this way is better… Fufufu the puppy and the kitten… xD

* * *

So that was my chapter…..U-Um what do you think? Was it good? Please review and tell me your opinion.

Hmm 'cough' eh… I don't really know 'cough' when I'll be able to update the next chapter. 'Bows down' I'm really sorry! Forgive me.. :'(

I'll try....you know that...

So....See ya Until next time....


End file.
